


Дорогой дракона

by soul_of_spring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post-Canon, Romance, Tyrion Lannister is a Targaryen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Дейенерис всегда говорила, что у дракона три головы. И вот эти головы сидят в Тронном зале, и только Семерым известно, как они еще не перебили друг друга.





	Дорогой дракона

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс «Королевский турнир», первый тур. Дом Таргариен. Ключ: «Только совесть может обжечь дракона»  
Постканон, возможное окончание «Грёз о Весне».  
Упоминаются некоторые события, которые не произошли в каноне, но всё к этому ведет)
> 
> Автор придерживается двух популярных теорий:  
Джон Сноу – сын Лианны Старк и Рейгара Таргариена.  
Тирион Ланнистер – сын Эйриса Безумного и Джоанны Ланнистер.

«Всё закончилось, всё закончилось», — с облегчением шептал голос в голове Эйгона. 

Он стоял на верхнем этаже башни Белого Меча и смотрел на один из настоящих восходов солнца после Долгой Ночи. Они победили, жизнь продолжалась, их мир не пал. Только ощущения, что все действительно закончилось, не было.   
Пусть лето вступало в свои права и природа буквально пела, Эйгон остро чувствовал одиночество. Выжившие в Королевской гавани и других землях отныне будут благодарить всех известных богов, радоваться каждому дню, но вряд ли кто-нибудь поймет, кто на самом деле спас этот мир. 

«Огонь не может убить дракона», — всегда говорила Дейенерис. Зато лед оказался на это способен. 

Эйгон тогда был слишком далеко, чтобы видеть происходящее, но ему обо всем рассказали, и теперь его каждую ночь преследовали видения. Как Дейенерис что-то кричит Дрогону, пока Великий Иной взмахивает рукой, обрушивая на них огромную снежную лавину. Как дракон изрыгает пламя, а потом успевает прикрыть свою хозяйку за мгновение до того, как снег и лёд накроет их с головой. 

И лишь после этого Джон то ли Сноу, то ли Старк, то ли Таргариен с криком вонзает меч в сердце Великого Иного — и тот рассыпается на тысячи осколков. 

Услышав эту историю в первый раз, Эйгон думал о том, что окажись на месте Джона, он бы успел. Или будь Рейгаль его драконом. Или цени его Дейенерис больше, чем человека, ради рождения которого их династию свергли с престола.   
В любом случае, он бы успел. И теперь они бы не слонялись словно призраки по Красному замку — месту, которое для Таргариенов связано лишь с горем. 

Здесь умер дед Эйгона, здесь были жестоко убиты его мать и сестра. Здесь безумные верующие убили Грифа — человека, который вырастил его как сына. Эйгон уже решил, что как только будет коронован, снесет этот замок до основания. Если будет коронован. Джон кажется до тошноты благородным, но кто знает, что он задумал? 

Королевой должна была стать Дейенерис. Но надежда, что, когда снега сойдут, с Дени всё будет в порядке после нахождения в том ледяном куполе, была ничтожно мала. И как бы Эйгон ни хотел в это верить, он твердо знал, кто станет правителем Семи королевств. 

Он не отдаст трон незаконному сводному брату или карлику-бастарду. Хоть лорд Тирион не рвался на трон и всегда говорил Дейнерис, что быть ее десницей — предел его мечтаний, кто знает, что у него на уме на самом деле? Он был хитёр и сам всегда советовал _не верить никому._ Это Тирион убедил его плыть в Вестерос, а не в Залив Работорговцев, из-за чего они с Дени и не встретились раньше. Если бы Эйгон прибыл в Миэрин, пока драконы не были осёдланы, Рейгаль принадлежал бы ему, а Сноу с лихвой хватило бы лютоволка. И, возможно, тогда Дени любила бы его, Эйгона, больше. 

Вот только он прекрасно понимал, что именно благодаря этому совету он взял земли, принадлежавшие Баратеонам, взял Королевскую Гавань, и Дени посмотрела на него с бесконечным уважением. Хотя всегда оставались «но»: это Джона она ласково брала за руки, когда тот называл себя бастардом. Это с Тирионом она разговаривала до позднего вечера. Это они стали её драконьими всадниками. И пусть Эйгон и должен был стать одним из её соправителей, это было не совсем то, о чем он мечтал. Эйгон был Таргариеном и жаждал любви, поклонения. Хотел, чтобы его видели _истинным королем_, а не марионеткой. 

Настоящим королем он был только для Грифа и Арианны. Но один мертв, а другая поспешила в Дорн за армией и так и не вернулась. Эйгон был уверен: это произошло не потому что она испугалась ходоков или безумной Серсеи Ланнистер, а потому что считала Дейенерис виновной в гибели брата. Впервые встретив Дени, Эйгон и думать забыл о страстных ночах и обещаниях дорнийской принцессы, но сейчас он вспоминал её все чаще. Возможно, стоило возобновить связь с Арианной, чтобы Дорн наверняка поддержал Эйгона, если Джон захочет его свергнуть. Тогда Эйгон получил бы армию, которую Север сейчас не в состоянии предоставить Джону.  
Солнце уже окончательно поднялось, и Эйгон, еще раз мысленно поблагодарив Дейнерис за наступление нового дня, направился в сторону крепостных стен — наблюдать, как просыпается город. Возможно, это отвлекло бы его от тех мыслей, которые уже не первый день не давали ему покоя.

Но стоило Эйгону выйти из башни, он сразу понял, что прогулка откладывается. Прямо ему навстречу быстрой походкой шел Тирион, хотя в это время он обычно был с драконами, читая им вслух книги. Эйгон специально изучил распорядки дня своих… родственников, чтобы пересекаться с ними как можно реже. Что ж, видимо, это сделал не он один.

— Доброе утро, мой король, — с легким поклоном произнёс Тирион, но Эйгон явно чувствовал в его голосе насмешку, которой и близко не было, когда он называл Дейнерис «моя королева».

— Лорд Тирион, — кивнул Эйгон, стараясь не показывать своих эмоций. — Чем обязан вашему визиту в столько ранний час?

— Соглашусь, такие встречи для нас непривычны, — хмыкнул тот, — но я решил, что нашей жизни необходимо чуть больше разнообразия. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы составить мне компанию и прогуляться по городу? Знания короля о столице не должны ограничиваться Красным замком. 

«Что-то задумал, — решил Эйгон, пристально рассматривая Тириона. — Но что? Почему не зовет своего ненаглядного Сноу? Хочет отвлечь меня? Что-то выведать?»

— Пожалуй, хорошая идея, — кивнул он. — Кто как не вы знает этот город, милорд десница?

Увидев, как Тирион нахмурился, услышав это обращение, Эйгон испытал легкое удовлетворение. Действительно, почему не задеть карлика, если он делает то же самое?

Они медленно шли в сторону улицы Сестёр. Эйгон почти не слушал Тириона, интуитивно чувствуя, что сейчас тот не говорит ничего важного. Редкие горожане, находившиеся на улице, улыбались ему и спешно кланялись. Эйгон успел было пожалеть, что не взял с собой кошель, но его выручил запасливый Тирион, незаметно протянув небольшой кожаный мешочек. Может, он его и привёл сюда, только чтобы посмотреть, как на него реагирует народ? Или чтобы добиться их любви?

— Интересно, когда Эйгон Завоеватель выбирал это место, он думал о том, насколько его расположение будет удобно в будущем? — произнёс Тирион после очередного поворота. — Выход к морю, тракты, ведущие к каждой из областей… Только вот обороняться здесь сложновато — несколько лет назад я убедился в этом на собственном опыте.

— У них были драконы, которые с легкостью могли спалить любой вражеский флот, — ответил Эйгон.

— Да, и выход к морю оставался открытым в крайнем случае — для отступления. Правда, если сухопутные враги будут окружать столицу со всех сторон, да еще и с осадными орудиями, побег будет затруднителен. 

— Думаете, нам грозит нечто подобное?

— Маловероятно. За каких-то три года почти все великие дома лишились своих наследников. Чудом выжившие младшие Грейджои, хаос в Речных Землях и Долине, смятение в Штормовых землях и с трудом возрождающийся Север. Разве кто-то сейчас может представлять нам достойную угрозу?

«Изящно подводит», — усмехнулся Эйгон и произнес вслух:

— Не думаю, что Простор или тем более Дорн решится на такое. Разве что Запад, если ваш брат сможет восстановить силы.

По лицу Тириона пробежала тень, и Эйгон на секунду ощутил укол совести, что задел его за живое. Поговаривали, что Джейме Ланнистер сошел с ума, став цареубийцей второй раз и отправив на тот свет свою собственную сестру-близнеца. Какими бы словами ни бросался Тирион, находясь за Узким морем, он любил своего брата. Поэтому и позволил какой-то женщине с Сапфирового острова тайком вывезти Ланнистера из столицы, зная, что навлечет этим на себя гнев Дейенерис. Для Эйгона до сих пор оставалось загадкой, что же такого сказал ей карлик, что она простила его и передумала судить Цареубийцу за дела минувших дней. 

— Не думаю, что Джейме поднимет меч против Таргариенов вновь, — после небольшой паузы сказал Тирион. — Как-никак я его брат, пусть теперь и наполовину, а он мне должен. Мартеллы и Тиреллы смущают меня гораздо больше.

— И как же вы думаете решить эту проблему? — это как кайвасса, только словесная. Урок быть внимательным и осторожным Эйгон когда-то уже получил.

— Цепями, которые, как показывает опыт, крепче многих вассальных клятв. Браком.

— Дейенерис…

— Да, по примеру Эйгона Завоевателя, королева хочет взять в мужья и вас, и Джона. Но в последнюю нашу беседу она говорила, что желала бы, чтобы и каждый из вас взял себе вторую жену — так будет справедливо.

— Значит, вы подыскиваете кандидатуры?

— Кандидатуры подыскивают нас, — усмехнулся Тирион. — На рассвете я получил ворона. Из Дорна.

«Так вот зачем он звал меня, — пронеслось в голове Эйгона. — Арианна!»

— И сперва я хотел поговорить с вами, потому что до меня доходили слухи о вашем небольшом романе с Арианной Мартелл, — продолжил Тирион. — Как вижу, это не просто слухи. Значит, о кандидатуре Маргери Тирелл я могу сразу говорить с Джоном?

«Мат, — подумал Эйгон. — В два хода. Север и Простор будут за Сноу, и тот свергнет меня».

— Дорнийская принцесса прекрасна, — откашлялся Эйгон, — но нас и без того связывают с Мартеллами родственные узы. А согласятся ли Тиреллы…

— Маргери Тирелл уже трижды была королевой, и народ её любит. А её семья только этого желает — вороны из Простора прилетели еще ночью.

— Да, в таком случае эту кандидатуру следует рассмотреть, — с серьезным видом кивнул Эйгон, понимая, что Тирион его переиграл. — Если Джон будет сомневаться, я был бы готов… познакомиться с ней. Вы уверены, что из неё выйдет хорошая королева?

— Лучше неё могла быть только одна. Но она, увы, потеряна для нас, — с тоской отозвался Тирион.

* * *

Их странное общение в Тронном Зале Тирион называл предварительными заседаниями Малого Совета, но Эйгон не видел в них никакого прока. Карлик что-то рассказывал о флоте, запасах продовольствия и деньгах, и пусть Эйгон старательно пытался слушать, его взгляд постоянно возвращался к пустому Железному трону. Здесь должна была сидеть Дейенерис. Она должна была что-то говорить, отказывать или предлагать к обсуждению. Как они могут принимать решения, если Эйгон никогда не правил ни одним городом, а Сноу не волнует ничего, кроме его меча и лютоволка?!

Даже сейчас Джон протирал меч, сидя на ступенях перед троном, и по его хмурым, северным чертам лица было видно, что мыслями он далеко отсюда. Эйгон смотрел на него и не мог понять, почему Сноу не уедет, если так не хочет участвовать в происходящем? А если хочет… тогда всё очень опасно. Из Джона Сноу игрок выйдет лучше, чем из Эйгона и Тириона вместе взятых.

Лютоволк не сводил пристального взгляда с Эйгона, и это было непривычно, ведь обычно он ласкался к Тириону и Дейенерис, а на Эйгона не обращал внимания, словно он был чем-то незначительным. Разумеется — кого может волновать Таргариен без дракона?

После того, как Тирион в очередной раз довольно громко закашлялся, надеясь привлечь к себе внимание, Эйгон еще раз оглядел зал и почувствовал приближающийся приступ смеха. Дейенерис всегда говорила, что у дракона три головы. И вот эти головы сидят в Тронном зале, и только Семерым известно, как они еще не перебили друг друга. 

«Как же было бы хорошо, если бы их не было, — Эйгон уставился в потолок, — никогда-никогда не было. Одному мне было бы гораздо лучше».

— Так, вы двое! — неожиданно проревел Тирион. — Если не хотите разрушить всё то, что она таким чудом спасла, то возьмите себя в руки и слушайте меня! Мы не можем впасть в спячку до тех пор, пока с Трезубца не сойдут снега! Значит, будем пытаться восстановить наше королевство, чтобы по возвращению нас не отправили на корм Дрогону.

Эйгон невольно усмехнулся и заметил в выражении лица Джона нечто похожее. Да уж, силы воли этому карлику не занимать. Правда, с талантом убеждения иногда плоховато.

— Хорошо, — Джон отложил меч и внимательно взглянул на Тириона. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Люди еще не оправились после зимы, но пройдет немного времени — и вокруг снова появятся игроки в престолы. И нам нужны союзники.

— С помощью браков, разумеется, — вставил Эйгон, с превосходством поглядывая на Джона.

— Именно так, мои дорогие родственники, — кивнул Тирион. — Нам нужно приблизить к себе те дома, которые могут представлять хотя бы малейшую угрозу. Ходят слухи, что Ширен Баратеон осталась жива, но девочка еще слишком юна. В долине Аррен осталась вдова очередного наследника — надеюсь, она не так безумна, как её предшественница. На Западе у власти не осталось женщин брачного возраста, а Север благодаря Джону всегда будет на нашей стороне. Значит, у нас остаётся юг, и в данном раскладе нам предпочтительнее Тиреллы.

— Для кого? — совершенно безэмоционально спросил Джон, не обращая внимания на лютоволка, который вдруг начал пытаться привлечь его внимание. 

— Никакого насилия. Кому из вас Маргери Тирелл больше придется по душе, женой того она и станет. Думаю, вы оба сами понимаете, как нам сейчас нужен Простор — несмотря на атаки Эурона Грейджоя, он пострадал меньше многих, а их запасы продовольствия нам жизненно необходимы. 

— Напишешь Тиреллам, что мы будем счастливы их приезду в столицу?

— Разумеется.

— Прекрасно, — вклинился Эйгон. — Что нам еще надо обсудить сегодня?

— Меня волнует…

Протяжный вой Призрака прервал Тириона на полуслове. Лютоволк бросился к окну, и Тирион с Джоном, переглянувшись, двинулись вслед за ним. Эйгон понимал, что тот мог предупреждать о какой-то опасности, и тоже направился взглянуть, что же почуял лютоволк. 

К замку подъезжала группа всадников. Можно было подумать, что это какие-то бродяги или пострадавшие после битвы на Трезубце рыцари, но, приглядевшись, Эйгон удивленно заметил женщину среди возглавлявших процессию. А рядом бежал…  
Призрак снова завыл, и волк всадников радостно отозвался.

— Этого не может быть, — неверяще пробормотал Джон, пытаясь рассмотреть всадников. — Просто невозможно…

Постояв еще буквально секунду, Джон вместе с Призраком выбежали из Тронного зала, оставив Эйгона с Тирионом вдвоем.

— Это кто-то из Старков? — удивленно спросил Эйгон, рассматривая лютоволка внизу.

— Не готов поверить, пока сам не увижу, — отозвался Тирион. — Это просто фантастика, что они выжили. Если так, Старые Боги действительно хранят их.

Эйгон видел, как всадники спешились, а потом как один из них с радостным криком бросился на шею Джону.

— Это они, — утвердительно пробормотал Тирион. — Его сестры. 

Вторая всадница подошла к ним, и Джон обнял и её. Его счастливый смех был таким громким, что, казалось, звучал в самом Тронном зале. 

Эйгон почувствовал, как его начинает переполнять злость. Он совсем один, Дейенерис, возможно, навсегда потеряна для них, а Старк хохочет. 

«Так же он будет хохотать, если свергнет или убьет меня», — подумалось Эйгону, и он решительно направился к выходу из Тронного зала. 

— Эйгон, — окликнул его Тирион. — Королю следовало бы поприветствовать гостей. 

— Король это уже сделал, — огрызнулся Эйгон. — Думаю, дамы переживут, если наше знакомство состоится за ужином.

Опустив голову, Эйгон быстрым шагом продолжил свой путь, надеясь никого не встретить, но врезался в кого-то, едва пересёк порог.

— Прошу прощения, — буркнул он.

— Что вы, милорд, это я виновата, — услышал Эйгон мелодичный голос и поднял глаза. На него смотрела сама Дева. На её губах играла нежная улыбка, а синие глаза излучали тепло. Эйгон пару раз моргнул, стремясь прогнать наваждение, но девушка не исчезала и оставалась такой же прекрасной.

— Вы уже познакомились? — Эйгон увидел Джона, идущего по коридору в обнимку с другой девушкой, и сжал зубы. — Это мои сёстры. Санса, — Джон указал на Деву, разбив все иллюзии Эйгона, — и Арья. 

— Счастлив с вами познакомиться, леди, — слегка поклонился Эйгон, взяв себя в руки и пытаясь быть учтивым. — Сейчас у меня некоторые дела, но я надеюсь, что мы все вместе побеседуем за ужином. Нашей дружной семьей, так сказать.  
Обогнув оторопевшего Джона, Эйгон направился в единственное место, которое давало ему покой, — башню Белого меча. Образ Сансы Старк все еще стоял у него перед глазами, и он впервые понял, как его отец мог быть таким глупцом и променять его мать на волчицу. В этом не было ничего удивительного, если Санса Старк была хоть немного похожа на свою тетку. 

* * *

Ужин проходил странно. Обычно, если случай их сводил за одним столом, то говорили Тирион или Эйгон, а Джон просто отмалчивался. Когда с ними еще была Дейенерис, она старалась вовлечь в разговор каждого, поэтому их беседы касались лишь Иных, безумной Серсеи Ланнистер и иногда драконов.

Сегодня всё было по-другому. Джон засыпал своих сестёр вопросами, по-дурацки улыбался, а в его лице было столько жизни, что Эйгону было неуютно. Он привык считать Джона типичным представителем ледяного севера, а сейчас тот больше походил на воодушевленного мальчишку. 

Арья Старк вела себя совершенно непосредственно. Она закинула ноги на один из свободных стульев, поглаживала свою волчицу и рассказывала о своих путешествиях. Эйгон чувствовал, что она упускает многие подробности, видимо, не желая ими делиться с кем-то, кроме Старков. Но даже если бы она была более откровенной, Эйгону это было неинтересно. Он уважал силу, и в Арье её было с лихвой — иначе бы она не выжила после стольких скитаний. Но сейчас, как бы Эйгон ни хотел абстрагироваться, его волновали односложные ответы другой девушки за этим столом. 

Санса сидела с прямой спиной и поглядывала на свою сестру с непередаваемой нежностью. Джон задавал ей меньше вопросов, и она почти не говорила. А Эйгону хотелось слушать и слушать её мелодичный голос.   
«Наверное, она должна прекрасно петь», — думал он, рассматривая её профиль и чувствуя себя совершенным дураком. 

— Леди Санса, а как вы с сестрой снова обрели друг друга? — спросил Эйгон. — Эту историю я так сегодня и не услышал.

— Мы… — Санса обернулась к нему, и в её глазах застыл ужас. — Это произошло случайно…

— Интересно, почему все короли такие бестактные? — перебила её Арья, — Раз не услышал, значит, мы не хотим рассказывать.

— Арья, — тихо, но твердо произнесла Санса и снова обернулась к Эйгону. — Это произошло случайно. Арья узнала, что Братство без знамен, члены которого сопроводили нас сюда, мстит семье Уолдера Фрея за убийство нашего брата и… матери.   
Она отправилась их искать, чтобы присоединиться. А я сбежала из Орлиного гнезда, и меня нашла Нимерия, чтобы привести к Арье.

— Значит, вы принимали участие в сожжении Близнецов бандой леди Бессердечной? — напряженно спросил Тирион, и Санса кивнула.

На мгновение наступила неловкая пауза. Эйгон понял, что совсем не угадал со своим проявлением вежливости и поднял опасную тему. Видимо, первая встреча сестёр после долгой разлуки не была радостной. Там произошло что-то жуткое, о чем совсем не хотела вспоминать казавшаяся бесстрашной Арья Старк. 

— Если хотите, мы с Тирионом можем завтра на рассвете познакомить вас с драконами, — нарушил тишину Джон.

— И даже полетать разрешишь? — с горящим взглядом спросила Арья.

— Не обещаю, но мы могли бы попробовать полететь вместе, если Рейгаль будет в настроении, — рассмеялся он. 

Эйгон снова почувствовал подступающую к горлу злость. Даже Дейенерис не предлагала ему хотя бы раз попытаться пролететь вместе на Дрогоне. 

— А вы составите нам компанию, милорд? — обратилась к нему Санса. 

«Издевается, — с ужасом подумал Эйгон, — сидит с этой милой улыбкой и издевается. Мстит за этот дурацкий вопрос. А чего я хотел? Она же волчица! Из-за такой же с виду невинной интриганки погиб мой отец!»

— Не могу быть уверен в этом, миледи, — ответил Эйгон, сохраняя самообладание. Он дракон, а драконы проявляют силу перед врагами в самый неожиданный момент. 

— Я была бы рада, — нежно улыбнулась Санса, и Эйгону отчаянно захотелось перевернуть дубовый стол. Зачем ей это? Хочет показать ему, что он хуже её двоюродного брата?! Что Старки когда-то победили Таргариенов, и править должен волк, а   
не дракон?

Гриф ему говорил, что нет ничего хуже, чем зависеть от женщин. Что все они змеи, и чем нежнее кажутся, тем больше в них злобы и ненависти. По-настоящему любить, ценить и уважать дракона может только дракон. Он не будет больше думать о коварных волчицах или о ком-то еще, ему нужна лишь Дейенерис! Чтобы она оказалась жива и вернулась к нему.

* * *

Всю ночь Эйгона терзали лихорадочные сны. 

_…Он дарил Сансе Старк синюю розу и пел: «Была моя любовь прекрасна, словно лето…». Она улыбалась нежной улыбкой, и когда Эйгон тянулся к ней за поцелуем, увидел, как роза обращался в меч, который Санса с хищным оскалом всаживала ему прямо в сердце…_

_— …Огонь не может убить дракона, — произнесла Дейенерис, разглядывая его и швыряя под ноги Дрогону. — А ты уверен, что дракон?_

_Дракон изрыгал пламя, и Эйгон почти наяву ощущал, что горит…_

_… — Да славится король Джон, первый этого имени! — кричали в Тронном зале. Старк с довольным видом сидел на Железном троне, а рядом с ним стояла Дейенерис. Им было хорошо вдвоем, и они не замечали никого вокруг._

_«А кому ты нужен, король без королевства? — насмешливо спрашивал незнакомый голос. — Таргариен без дракона? Все, кто тебя любил — мертвы»._

_— Мертвы, — вторили с печальной улыбкой Гриф и женщина, неуловимо похожая на Арианну. — У тебя нет семьи, а у них она есть._

_— Нет-нет-нет, — бормотал Эйгон. Черные тени еще долго плясали вокруг него, и как он ни пытался проснуться — не мог. Джон, Дейенерис и Тирион торжествующе смотрели, пока тени разрывали Эйгона и, казалось, упивались его криками. _

_— Ты не настоящий дракон, — равнодушно замечал выросший перед ними беловолосый мужчина. — Ты глуп, ты слаб…_

_— Исчезните, — рычал Эйгон, пытаясь вырваться. — Отправляйтесь в пекло! Вы все умрете, а я останусь последним драконом и буду смеяться, глядя на ваши тела!_

_— Ты ведь так не думаешь, — раздался другой голос, и Эйгон увидел Деву. Её глаза излучали тепло, и он протянул к ней руки, которые она тут же сжала в ответ. — Избавься от этих черных мыслей, они разъедают твою душу. Избавься — и ты больше не будешь один_.

Прохладные руки вытащили его из плена черных щупалец, и Эйгон наконец смог открыть глаза. 

Он еще долго рассматривал потолок в своих покоях, пока не решился подняться с постели. Этот кошмар, казалось, вытянул из него все силы. И сложно было понять, что же он значил — Эйгон не был силен в толковании снов. В одном он был уверен: Санса Старк вполне может засадить ему нож в сердце, и, значит, от неё надо держаться подальше.

Но проведя полутра в своих покоях, Эйгон всё-таки направился в Драконье логово. Да, у него нет своего дракона, но это, в конце концов, не значит, что он не может провести время со своими родственниками. Друзей надо держать близко, а врагов еще ближе — так когда-то говорила ему септа Лемора. Может быть, они решат, что он потерял бдительность, а на самом деле Эйгон будет готов к любому повороту. 

Тирион сидел, облокотившись на Визериона, и читал какую-то книгу, а сам дракон спал. Арья играла в догонялки с лютоволками, а Санса что-то тихо рассказывала Джону. Интересно, зачем его вчера позвали, если им и без того хорошо?

Джон улыбнулся ему и приветливо помахал. Выдавив ответную улыбку, Эйгон направился к ним.

— Я уж думал, что ты не придешь, — сказал Джон, и Эйгон почувствовал себя непривычно. Они же раньше так не разговаривали. Или он просто не обращал на это внимания?

— Не получилось раньше, — пожал плечами Эйгон, стараясь не глядеть на Сансу. Ему не стоит даже смотреть на неё, чтобы не потерять голову, как его отец когда-то. 

Их прервал громкий смех Арьи, которую лютоволки всё-таки свалили на землю. Джон хотел было помочь ей подняться, но Призрак не дал ему этого сделать, и Джон упал прямо на Арью. В этой картине было что-то безмятежное, и Эйгон поймал себя на том, что и сам против воли начал улыбаться. Но стоило ему перевести взгляд на Сансу, эта улыбка померкла.

В глазах девушки плескалось столько тоски, когда она глядела на игры с волками своих брата и сестры, что Эйгон почувствовал себя неуютно. Ведь в лице Сансы было отражение и его собственных чувств. Как он не ощущал себя цельным без дракона, так, видимо, и с ней происходило что-то подобное без лютоволка.

Санса поймала его взгляд и понимающе улыбнулась. 

— Не хотите прогуляться, ваше величество?

Эйгон мысленно представил, какая отборная ругань сейчас могла бы посыпаться из уст Грифа. Но он был упрямым, а кроме того, как шутил Ролли, всегда был дураком. Поэтому он кивнул и подал Сансе Старк руку. 

* * *

— С Королевской гаванью у меня связано не слишком много приятных воспоминаний, — задумчиво проговорила Санса. — Я совсем не хотела приезжать, но Арья так рвалась поскорее увидеть Джона…

— А вы? — удивленно спросил Эйгон

— В детстве мы не были особо близки, так что я не ожидала теплого приема, — грустно улыбнулась Санса, — но Джон добр и легко прощает обиды своим близким. Как и лорд Тирион. Я слишком поздно оценила всё то, что он делал для меня. И всё   
еще испытываю чувство вины, когда нахожусь в их обществе. 

— Мне даже несколько неловко, что вы делитесь со мной такими вещами, — хмыкнул Эйгон.

— Один человек как-то сказал мне, что гораздо проще быть откровенным с человеком, который не знает вас. Ведь ему безразлично, что кроется за словами и творится в вашей душе. Как думаете, это действительно так?

«Не будь вы так прекрасны, так оно и было бы», — подумал Эйгон, но вслух сказал только:

— Возможно.

— Прекрасно. Значит, в дальнейшем вы не будете удивляться моим откровениям. И я тоже выслушаю вас, если это будет угодно вашему величеству.

— Зовите меня Эйгон, — вырвалось у Эйгона, но он быстро нашелся. — Как-никак, мы с вами родственники.

— Как вам будет угодно, — улыбнулась Санса и присела в легком реверансе. 

* * *

Странные сны продолжали туманить сознание Эйгона каждую ночь. В них были смеющиеся над ним Таргариены и спасающая его Дева, которая превращалась в Сансу Старк и пела ему песни. А в других снах Санса оборачивалась волчицей и разрывала его на части. 

Раз за разом просыпаясь в холодном поту, Эйгон пытался заставить себя ненавидеть Сансу, но стоило ей улыбнуться — и все мысли и кошмары вылетали из головы. Волки обладают особой магией, иначе почему драконы так легко смиряются пред ними?

Но Санса Старк не для него. Она была невестой безумного Джоффри, женой Тириона и наследника Орлиного гнезда и почём знать кого еще? А ему следует жениться на Маргери Тирелл или на Арианне. Как всё было бы удивительно просто, не будь Санса похожа на Лианну Старк!

Последнюю фразу Эйгон пробормотал вслух, и это совпало со стуком распахнувшейся двери. На пороге стоял несколько растерянный Джон. 

— С тобой всё в порядке? Служанка проходила мимо твоей спальни и слышала, что ты кричал.

— Кому из нас не снятся кошмары? — усмехнулся Эйгон, наливая воды из графина в два бокала и протягивая один Джону.

— Это точно, — хмуро ответил Джон, присаживаясь в кресло. — Когда-то давно, еще на Стене, мне раз за разом снились крипты Винтерфелла. Короли зимы шептали мне, что я не Старк и моё место не здесь. Когда умерли мой отец… точнее лорд Эддард и брат Робб, их голоса тоже присоединились к ним. А однажды приснились все мои погибшие близкие, и я убивал их огненным мечом.

— Тяжелые сны, — кивнул Эйгон, впервые за долгое время ощутив рядом с Джоном нечто похожее на родственные узы. Мертвые Таргариены в его видениях к нему не менее жестоки, чем мертвые Старки — к Джону. 

— Хуже, будь они реальностью. Сны иногда — всего лишь наши страхи или нежелание что-то принять. Санса так любит говорить, — добавил он после небольшой паузы, и Эйгон слегка напрягся.

— Леди Санса мудра, как истинный Старк, — ответил он, про себя подумав, что несмотря на образ Девы, её душа так же холодна, как их Север. 

— Такой её сделало время, — грустно усмехнулся Джон. — Хотя она всегда была скорее ближе к роду Талли. Отец... лорд Эддард говорил, что в Арье больше всего крови Старков и даже сравнивал её с моей матерью.

— Лианной Старк? — спросил Эйгон, и Джон кивнул ему со странной, понимающей, улыбкой на губах.

— Кажется, близкородственные браки, как заведено у Таргариенов, тебе теперь гораздо больше по душе? — хмыкнул Эйгон.

— Мне говорили, что и во мне слишком много от Старков. Должно же во мне быть хоть что-то от _нашего_ отца?

«Кажется, даже волка в драконьей чешуе может приручить только волчица», — подумал Эйгон. 

— Лорд Тирион будет разочарован, ведь ты слегка нарушаешь его брачные планы. 

— Полагаю, мы оба это делаем. Но это самый нейтральный вариант: ведь Дорн вполне может оскорбиться, если мы предпочтем им Тиреллов, — заговорщицки улыбнулся ему Джон, и Эйгон улыбнулся в ответ. 

— В крайнем случае, наш милорд десница еще остается возможным женихом. 

— Он отправит тебя в пекло раньше, чем ты успеешь это сказать, — рассмеялся Джон и направился к двери.

— Выражение его лица будет того стоить. 

— Тогда не забудь это сделать при мне, — уже на пороге Джон обернулся и добавил: — Надеюсь, теперь тебя не будут мучать некоторые кошмары. 

Эйгон нахмурился, и его осенила внезапная догадка.

— А служанка?..

— Совершенно не помню, как её звали, — быстро ответил Джон, закрывая дверь. 

Эйгон вспомнил, сколько его кошмаров исчезали благодаря прикосновениям прохладных рук Дев и как она просила его оставить ненависть и боль. И пусть Эйгон был почти ни в чем не уверен, но одно он теперь знал точно — его крики слышала не служанка, а Санса Старк. И он не повторял ошибок своего отца, когда не мог оторвать от неё глаз.

* * *

В одном из коридоров замка Эйгон услышал знакомый мелодичный смех. Он сделал несколько поворотов и увидел Сансу и Тириона. Она нежно произнесла «спасибо» и наклонилась, целуя карлика в щеку. Эйгон ощутил легкий укол ревности, наблюдая за ними. С чего он решил, что Сансе Старк есть до него дело?

Но эти мысли исчезли, стоило ей обернуться к Эйгону и улыбнуться.

— Доброе утро, Эйгон. Как вам спалось? — участливо осведомилась Санса.

— Вашими молитвами, миледи. Сегодня просто прекрасно, — искренне ответил Эйгон. Сегодня была первая ночь, когда черные тени исчезли, Таргариены не смеялись над ним, и он летал как самый настоящий дракон. 

Санса опустила глаза, и Эйгон заметил на лице Тириона понимающую усмешку. Чему удивляться, карлик всегда был умён — может быть, догадался даже раньше, чем сам Эйгон.

— Это очень удачно, ваше величество, что мы так рано встретились. Я как раз рассказывал леди Старк, что у меня кое-что есть для вас.

Только сейчас Эйгон обратил внимание на шкатулку в руках Тириона. Он протянул ему свою ношу, и что-то в груди Эйгона затрепетало. Он поднял крышку и на мгновение лишился дара речи. Там лежало драконье яйцо. Не очень большое, серебристое, с едва заметными голубоватыми и зелеными прожилками… Эйгон коснулся яйца, и его будто бы обожгло огнём.

— Наши друзья были правы, когда говорили, что в подземельях Красного замка хранится множество тайн и множество сокровищ. Чувствуете что-нибудь? Королева говорила, что…

— Оно горячее. Этот дракон, определенно, желает увидеть наш мир. 

— Что ж, — Тирион развел руками. — Разве мы можем желать большего?

— Нет, — завороженно пробормотал Эйгон, поглаживая цветные прожилки. Это было _действительно_ его яйцо и его дракон. Уже сейчас он чувствовал его. — Леди Санса, хотите рассмотреть поближе?

— Вы уверены, что можно?.. — несколько растерянно спросила она.

— Вам всё можно, — ответил Эйгон и впервые заметил на этом прекрасном лице смущение, а не вежливость или страх. 

Санса встала рядом, и её рука неуверенно легла на драконье яйцо, почти не касаясь ладони Эйгона. Но она не отстранилась, когда Эйгон соединил их руки и нежно погладил её пальцы.

Руки Сансы Старк избавили его от кошмаров и помогли принять новую семью. Возможно, эти волшебные руки помогут и вылупиться дракону? 

— Спасибо, — взглянув на Тириона, серьезно произнес Эйгон, чувствуя как пламя совести поднималось в его душе. Он видел в Джоне и Тирионе врагов, желал, чтоб они умерли или исчезли, и совсем не хотел признавать, что они и без Дейенерис накрепко повязаны. Драконы, возродившись после падения, должны держаться вместе.

— Чего не сделаешь ради любви? — пожал плечами Тирион и улыбнулся. 

Неожиданно замок огласили рёв Визериона и Рейгаля. Эйгон и Тирион переглянулись, понимая, что это значит. Они почувствовали своего третьего брата — значит, чары ледяного купола пали. И может быть, надежда не зря не покидала их.


End file.
